


Planning out my BumIzumi AU fic

by fabulousmeteor7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Planning a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousmeteor7/pseuds/fabulousmeteor7
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Planning out my BumIzumi AU fic

I have just a few questions that I want to ask you guys about a fic that I’m planning on starting sometime soon. I’m planning on an AU in which Izumi and Bumi marry and have kids. 

Question #1: How likely do you think it’s be for one of their children to be an air bender despite Bumi being a non bender, and Izumi being a fire bender? Personally, I think it’s quite possible. We have seen things similar to that in canon. For example, Ursa (Zuko, Azula, and Kiyi’s mom) was a non bender, but had three fire bending children, likely due to strong bending from her ancestors. Granted for Zuko and Azula, their fire bending also came from Ozai’s ancestors. Kiyi being a fire bender is the only reason that I think it descends from Ursa as well. In canon, we’re not sure if Izumi is a bender or not, but in my planned fic, she will be. 

Question #2: Do you think it would be better if I made one of the two children that we know Izumi has an air bender, or should I just create an OC and make them the air bender?

Question #3: What do you think the best term for the husband of a female Fire Lord? Would they just call them Lord, or do you think there would be a more specific term for him.

Question #4: Do you think Izumi and Bumi’s children would be stronger benders due to being descended from two Avatars?

Thank you for reading, and please give me feedback. I want to start planning this fic out so it doesn’t seem jumbled, and these questions are stopping me a bit.


End file.
